Taste The Sky
by An Angel's Wings
Summary: They were out in the elements together, on the holiest night of the year, catching puffs of winter in their hair, sleep urging them to rest, and neither one cared. They were too busy tasting the sky to notice.


**Taste The Sky**

She didn't have to taste the snowy sky alone this year.

* * *

**Pairing:** EdWin 

**Type:** One-shot

**Rating:** K (For all ages)

**AU:** _Not sure where this came from, but it certainly is kawaii. --cuddles Edo doll-- I wasn't really an EdWin fan until just a little while ago, and after writing this, I've finally decided where I stand: In total support of EdWin. But, that doesn't matter. This shot really isn't all that realistic to the series. Al isn't in it at all, and he should be, but poor Al would ruin the setting __--sniffle--. It's a Christmas present to anyone who needs one, or just a little story in time for any holiday. I don't know if they celebrate Christmas in Amestris, but like I said, since this is slightly unrealistic, it doesn't matter. 'Cuz they do in this little ficlet._

_I whipped this up really quickly, so expect some mistakes becuase I'm waaaaay to lazy to re-re-check it after two read-throughs. I was listening to "Tip Taps Tip" by HALCALI (Eureka Seven 3rd Ending) while writing and reading through this._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Taste The Sky_**

_An Angel's wings_

* * *

The snow had fallen lightly this year, only laying out a thin carpet of winter. For Christmas, it had done the same; a truly white Christmas. 

Winry glanced out the window joylessly, Den resting beside her as she sat on a chair facing the frosted window. The fireplace offered only slight warmth to her.

Through the soft cascade of frozen rain, she watched a sole house's lights burn brightly in the distance, but nothing else disturbed the quaint scene.

Bringing her attention to the clock, she didn't feel alarmed that it had already struck midnight. Not having to worry about the passing fancy of Father Christmas himself coming to swing presents down the chimney, she remained seated in the chair for a while longer.

There were no lights on in the house, so only the stars and fireplace offered any form of illumination. It was a relaxing scene, something beautiful she didn't take time to appreciate as she sat in silence.

Den had fallen asleep beside the chair, Winry could hear her rhythmic breathes. The mechanic's eyes began to shift shut as well. A strong gust of wind broke the settling silence, and it awoke her in a less then calming manner.

Realizing where she had fallen asleep, and why she was there in the first place, she decided to do something much unlike what she normally would.

She wanted to sit outside for a bit. Putting aside her worries of catching a cold, or waking her grandmother, she tip-toed over to the closet and grabbed her snow paraphernalia, including a small lantern.

After suiting up, she found herself outside quietly shutting the uncooperative door, which creaked with every tug she made. Sighing after it had shut, and shoveling some snow off with her foot, she hurried into the dark of winter. It was twelve thirty when she had left the house.

The porch light was on, so she left the lantern to the side of the steps.

Coming to the last foot of light the porch offered, she stood inbetween the total darkness and warmth of home as she thought.

Lifting her head to the sky, letting her hat fall off in the meanwhile, she stuck her tongue out in a childish action she remembered doing with the Elric brothers long ago, since then they had never been home for Christmas.

Reminiscing on the last time she had caught a snowflake on her tongue, she pictured the simple days of innocence one again.

She felt a chill as a snowflake collected and melted in her mouth. Satisfied with her lone catch, she turned back to the house, but paused before the steps as she watched the snow fall past the path of the porch light. For a while she stood, not thinking about much except for the simplicity of the wonder around her.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keeping standing around there doing nothing."

The voice broke her concentration, and she turned with alert to try and see where the voice had come from.

Her cold surprised was quickly replaced with warmth as she saw the figure.

"Thanks for worrying. But you should feel it even more with that arm and leg of yours, idiot."

Edward bent down to pick up her snow covered hat as he dusted off the powder, but Winry ran at him with an unexpected hug, and he almost dropped it again.

"Welcome home." She replied, through a teary choke.

Not replying, surprise evident on his face, he returned the gesture without much thought. They stood for a quite awhile in the calm of winter, and from the second floor Pinako watched the scene with a soft smile.

They broke off after some time, and Winry, joy emanating from her light steps, started for the porch.

"What brings you home?" She asked him with a relaxed smile.

"Christmas." He answered, seeming unsure.

"Christmas? Since when did you start celebrating?"

Not answering the question, he turned to the sky, watching the snow tumble down.

"Catch one." Winry came to stand next to him, as she shook some snow free of her hair and thrust her head up to face the sky as well. He looked at her curiously. "On your tongue, silly. Remember?"

Thinking for a while, he watched as she opened her mouth to the snow, hesitating, he followed and soon the two were tasting the winter sky together.

"It's weird…" Edward said, after he had successfully caught one.

Winry glanced to her side as she watched him stare at the sky in thought.

"They taste exactly the same as they used to when we were kids, like nothing's changed."

Winry came to grab his hand, and he blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It hasn't. We've changed, but the snow's still the same."

"Yeah." Edward added, allowing this moment to last as long as he possibly could let it. "It tastes just like winter."

Winry, agreeing, didn't move from her position as she stood resting on Edward, as he laid his head on hers softly.

They were out in the elements together, on the holiest night of the year, catching puffs of winter in the hair, sleep urging them to rest, and neither one cared.

They were to busy tasting the sky to notice.

* * *

_I wish all who read Happy Holidays, and if it's Christmas you celebrate, remember why we really have it. In honor of the gift of our Savior, and the gift of giving in general._

_God bless you all!_

_**--Angel Of Alchemy**_


End file.
